Celebrate
by SMK KMS
Summary: Just a little look at some pre-wedding traditions-Lee and Amanda style.


_**AN: I know it's been a while . . . sorry. That doesn't mean that I haven't been reading all the incredible works that have been posted recently—and enjoying them immensely. Seems I'm part of a wonderful community of talented writers and SMK lovers! Hope you enjoy my latest!**_

Whew . . . that one was way too close. Another few seconds and Lee's "Dead Man's Watch" would have injected him with the deadly cyanide. Thankfully Lee and Billy had been able to make it out of the actual embassy in time. And Amanda had traveled the tunnel to get the keys inserted and the watch off Lee's arm BEFORE the designated deadline.

Now, with any luck, they would have a peaceful week, then two full weeks of vacation for both of them—well, honeymoon, actually. Next Friday, February 13, 1987, was their wedding day.

Of course no one knew about the wedding OR the honeymoon. No one could know. That was the only way to keep Amanda's family safe. But it kind of put a damper on things, too. While they were both so very happy, they were missing out on all the traditional pre-wedding festivities. No bridal showers. And, more importantly, no bachelor or bachelorette parties.

Amanda had been down that road before, so she wasn't really concerned. Those traditions didn't guarantee a successful marriage; her marriage to Joe King certainly proved that. While there had been two separate showers AND a bachelorette weekend in Baltimore, the marriage had still ended in divorce.

She was a little concerned, however, that Lee would be missing out on what was billed as a "right of passage" into the married world. But how could she manage to throw a bachelor party for him without it seeming like a bachelor party?

While Amanda was thinking about Lee, Lee was thinking similar thoughts about Amanda. It just didn't seem right that she wouldn't get to enjoy a day out with her girlfriends. Isn't that what a bride-to-be was supposed to have? But what kind of entertainment was usually included in a bachelorette party? He vaguely remembered Amanda talking about her first marriage and a trip to Baltimore. He seemed to recall that she talked about going to one of those fancy day spas. Now that was something he could arrange . . . he just had to figure out who to invite and how to disguise the true nature of the party.

That night his telephone rang, waking him from a deep sleep. "Stetson here," he managed to mumble into the handset.

"Hello, Lee dear—sorry if I woke you," came over the lines in a cheery British accent. "But I just had to let you know that I'm headed to DC for a few days. It seems your CIA has requested an MI6 representative to help with a bit of a problem at the last minute. Nothing the Agency should worry about, though. But since I haven't seen you in ages, I thought I'd volunteer. My plane arrives at Dulles at 4 p.m. today. I know I'll be exhausted from the trip, but I was hoping that we might get together tomorrow for lunch—maybe invite Amanda along?"

"Emily, it's always a treat when you get to visit. In fact, I'll even excuse the 1 a.m. phone call! And I think it's a great idea. Why don't you give me a call tomorrow morning. I'll fill Amanda in later today; I don't think it will be a problem at all." Lee, even in his groggy state, was beginning to formulate a plan. This just might work! After all, Dotty had met Emily before and knew she was someone that worked with Amanda at IFF from time to time. The bachelorette party was beginning to take shape.

"That sounds lovely, Lee," exclaimed Emily. I'll call you first thing tomorrow morning for the details. Now I'll let you get some sleep. I need to head out for the airport anyway."

With that, the phone line went dead; Lee slowly drifted back to sleep with thoughts of devious plots running through his head.

First thing that morning, Lee made a quick call to LE SPA, DC's finest day spa, and made reservations for four for the full treatment, putting the quite hefty tab on his credit card. Now to figure out how to include Francine without raising Dotty's suspicions-or Francine's, for that matter! It wasn't like he could tell Francine the true story. And she wouldn't believe that he was springing for the day for no reason. He didn't want Amanda to know this was his treat, either. Time for some creative storytelling!

While Lee was calling LE SPA, Amanda was making a call of her own—to Beaman of all people. She figured he was the one person that was innocuous enough to be able to pull this off. And, he was going to owe her big time; she was going to promise him that Francine would be at the party AND give him a chance. She figured getting Francine there wouldn't be a problem, and knowing Beaman he would never get up the nerve to ask her out, so her bribe was safe.

"Effrom, I need a little help with a special project," she said quietly into the phone—hoping that she wouldn't have to reveal too much. "Do you think you could contact a few people for me and invite them to Nedlinger's tomorrow night around 6 p.m.? I'm trying to set up a small celebration in honor of Lee's beating the PD-2. It's also sort of a thank you to Billy, Francine, Leatherneck, and TP for their help with the case. I just don't want anyone to know that I'm the one behind it. I'll set everything up with Ned. You just have to contact those five people and tell them to meet you at Ned's. Just use the excuse that there's a meet going down and you need help. That should get them there without too many questions."

"I can do that, Amanda, but I don't think Francine is going to buy it. You know she doesn't want to even be in the same city as me, yet alone the same bar," replied Beaman.

"Don't worry! I'm sure the agent in her will overcome any reservations she might have. Just tell her—and everyone else, for that matter—that you were approached about a meet by a Soviet agent. Since you don't have much actual field experience, they shouldn't think it's too strange if you ask for back-up. Ned will take it from there as people start to arrive. Could you make sure you're there a few minutes ahead? After all, it would look really suspicious if it's supposed to be a meet and you're not there!"

"Yeah, I guess it would at that!" Beaman replied. "Don't worry . . . I'll contact everyone at some point today. And your secret's safe with me. Mum's the word. After all, that's what we're supposed to be good at—keeping secrets. And it's also really nice of you to set this up, you know. You should really be there, too!"

"Don't worry, Effrom, I plan on being there—just a little later. And thanks again; I owe you one!" she said as she hung up. Now for a quick trip to Nedlinger's.

"Ok, so everything is set," whispered Amanda to the owner of the bar. "Beaman will be arriving a few minutes before six. Just tell him to wait in the back room. As each of the people arrives—Lee, Billy, Leatherneck, Francine, and TP—just send them into the back room."

"No problem, Mrs. King. Anything for you!" replied Ned.

Lee was just putting the finishing touches on his plan when Amanda came flying into the Q Bureau a few minutes later. "Sorry I'm late. The boys missed their bus this morning, so I had to drop them at school." Just when had she gotten so good at bending the truth, she wondered to herself.

"No problem; I was just finishing up an important phone call."

"Oh, and what would that important phone call be, Sweetheart?"

"The one that I just placed to WBDC to try and win you a spa package at LE SPA," he said with a shake of his head.

"Ah . . . it was sweet of you to try, but I know how difficult it is to be the correct caller. I've tried many times to win various things for the boys, but I just never seem to have any luck."

"Well, you might not have luck, but it's my lucky day . . . or should say it's your lucky day. I WON! There's a spa package for four waiting for you tomorrow at 10 a.m." He just hoped his nose didn't start to grow!

That earned him a huge hug and kiss. "But four people?" she questioned. "I'd like to take Mother, but . . . "

Lee quickly interrupted her. "Well, I was going to wait till tomorrow for the other surprise, but I might as well tell you now. Emily is here in DC. She called late last night—well, early this morning—to ask about lunch tomorrow. I'm thinking she would make a great third! And your mother knows her, right?"

"How wonderful! It will be fantastic to see Emily again. It's been way too long. And Mother will be thrilled, too! But that still leaves the fourth. Francine, maybe? But I don't know how to get that one past my mother."

"Why can't you just introduce her as another one of your co-workers? Francine and Emily know one another, so it shouldn't be too odd."

"Only if my mother doesn't remember that I introduced Francine once as a woman that owned a chimpanzee!"

"If she does, I'm sure Francine can come up with some story or another about the demise of the chimp. You know, Francine can think pretty fast on her feet!"

"That definitely sounds like a plan, Sweetheart. I'm going to call Mother right now; she'll be delighted."

"And I'll handle Emily when she calls with her hotel information. Who's going to break the news to Francine?"

"Break what news to Francine?" Francine questioned as she entered the Q Bureau with a stack of files which she deposited on Lee's desk.

"Well . . . hopefully you're free tomorrow. Amanda just won a spa package for four at LE SPA for tomorrow, and she was hoping you would join her for a little relaxation and pampering! She was just going to call her mother, and Emily will make the fourth, since she's in town," Lee explained with a quick wink to Amanda.

Picking up on Lee's story change, Amanda readily chimed in. "Francine, I do hope you're free. I still can't believe I won such an expensive gift. I'm thinking that a day of pampering is exactly what the four of us need!"

Francine practically preened at the news. "Well, that would certainly be perfect! I'll see you at LE SPA; what time did you say again, dear?"

"Ten o'clock, Francine. Just remember, you and Emily both work here with me at IFF from time to time. We don't need Mother getting too suspicious you know!"

"No problem," replied Francine. "I'll see you there! And thanks again Amanda. Oh, Lee, I almost forgot . . . Beaman has requested our help tomorrow night. It seems he's gotten wind of a meet and, as usual, is unsure how to proceed alone. We're supposed to meet him at Nedlinger's at 6. I really don't know what's up, but even Billy, Leatherneck, and TP have been drafted to help. It must really be something big."

"Just great," Lee sighed. There went his plans of a date night with Amanda. And he was going to be so anxious to hear how her spa day had gone. "Oh well . . . what's another Saturday night shot to hell. Hey . . . enjoy your day at the spa; see you at Ned's."

After Francine left, Lee began to complain. "Just what is Beaman thinking? Why does he need all of us? Can't he handle anything on his own? This had better be some meet!"

"Now Sweetheart, don't get yourself all worked up. I'm sure it's nothing. And even if it is, there will be enough of you there to take out any threat. Maybe Emily and I should drop by Ned's a little later, just in case you need a little extra help?"

"No!" He punctuated his response with a quick kiss. "If there is going to be trouble, I want you as far away from it as possible. No getting yourself involved in a case this close to our wedding. Anyway . . . you're going to be all relaxed from your day at the spa. Why ruin it with Agency work?!"

"About that day at the spa . . . I don't believe I've properly thanked you for winning that wonderful package for me, have I?"

"Hmmm . . . no, you haven't. Why don't you plan on coming by the apartment later tomorrow evening. I'm sure I can think of some way for you to say thank you," he said with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

"You're incorrigible, Stetson," she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I will certainly try, but I can't make any promises. After all, I'm going to be away from the boys for two full weeks for the honeymoon."

"I know. But I miss you," he pouted.

At times like this she swore he reminded him more of her boys than a veteran intelligence agent.

"And I miss you," she assured him with another kiss. "Now let's get to work. Unfortunately, it's only Friday. The weekend is still at least eight hours away, and those reports aren't going to finish themselves."

Lee just sighed and sat down at his desk and began the tedious task of re-evaluating the stack of reports that Francine had left for him. Oh well . . . at least he could look at his gorgeous fiancée from time to time.

When Amanda arrived home that evening, her mother couldn't get done gushing about their upcoming day at the spa.

"I always knew you were the lucky one, Amanda. After all, didn't you win that fantastic trip to Germany the other year by picking the correct can of coffee? Wow, a whole day at the spa! And with the boys at their dad's this weekend, we don't even have to worry about a sitter. Did you say the package was for four?"

"Yes, Mother. Do you remember Emily, the British consultant IFF uses from time to time? It just so happens that she's in DC right now, so I took the liberty of inviting her to join us."

"Oh, how wonderful! She's such a delightful lady."

"That she is. I've also invited Ms. Desmond. I don't think you've ever met her, but she and I work together quite frequently."

"Well, it sounds like a wonderful day. And I'll be all set for my date with Captain Kurt tomorrow evening. When I called to tell him the wonderful news, he suggested that we go out for dinner and dancing to extend the celebration." Plus I'm finally getting to meet one of your co-workers, she thought to herself.

Later that evening, as Amanda was locking up for the night, she heard a familiar tapping on the kitchen window, followed shortly thereafter by the back door creaking open.

"Amanda . . . is the coast clear?" Lee whispered.

Amanda motioned him inside, then placed her finger to her lips as she tentatively looked up the stairs.

"Appears to be," she returned in a soft voice.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have everything set up for tomorrow. Francine is going to pick Emily up at her hotel; they'll both meet you and Dotty at the spa at 10. And yes, Francine knows to keep her mouth shut about the Agency," he said with a grin. "In fact, she's the one that suggested picking Emily up and arriving together—it makes it look more like they might even have been working together the past few days."

"Wonderful! You know . . . I'm really looking forward to this," she said with a smile . . . followed by a heart-stopping kiss.

Saturday morning dawned sunny and bright, even if it was only a chilly 30 degrees. Once Joe had picked up the boys, Amanda and Dotty headed out for their day of pampering—sauna, massage, facial, hair, and nails. The package even included a gourmet lunch!

Of course Dotty had tons of questions for Emily and Francine, but Amanda somehow managed to steer her away from questions about IFF specifically. Emily and Dotty spent time talking about their common interests in gardening and cooking, while Amanda and Francine just soaked up the serenity of the day. By the time they all made it to the nail salon, talk had turned to their various plans for the evening.

"Unbelievable, but I actually have to work this evening," complained Francine. "All this wonderful relaxation is going to be shot to pieces as soon as I walk back into that office, I just know it."

"I certainly hope it's not going to be completely _shot_ ," Amanda emphasized the last word with a raised eyebrow.

"Neither do I, but since it was Beaman that requested my help, one can never be certain."

"Just who is this Beaman? He sounds like a real slave driver—especially if he's having you work on a Saturday night," commented Dotty.

"Now Mother, you know the film industry doesn't follow regular business hours. And Mr. Beaman is just a little _inexperienced_ in some aspects of the business. Francine here is being called in for her expertise."

Francine smiled at the compliment. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Amanda, but it would be a lot easier to take if he didn't keep following me around. So help me, if he asks me to move to Greece and help him raise goats one more time . . . "

"Now Francine . . . you know he only does that when he's had a few too many drinks."

"Sounds like the man's sweet on you," advised Dotty with a nod of her head.

"It certainly does at that," added Emily. "You know, dear, it might not be such a bad idea to give the boy a chance. While I don't know him well, he always seems like such a charming young man."

"Never in a million years," she retorted.

"Be careful what you say, dear," advised Dotty. "Those words might just come back to bite you. When I first met Amanda's father . . . well . . . let's just say I was _underwhelmed_. But once I got to know him a little, I realized there was a wonderful man just underneath the surface."

"The same with my Charles," added Emily. "You just never know until you give it a try."

"I hear what you ladies are saying, but I'm still not buying it. Let's just hope tonight's work session goes quickly and smoothly!"

"Hear, hear," toasted Amanda as she raised her glass of sparkling water.

"Well I, for one, am going out to dinner and dancing. It seems that my gentleman friend wants to extend my day of pampering. And who am I to argue," Dotty said with a smile.

"Emily? Any plans for the evening?" questioned Amanda.

"None . . . not unless you count curling up with the new Tom Clancy novel I purchased at the airport gift shop. I was planning on reading a little on the flight over, but my eyes kept closing. I finally gave up and just slept my way across the Atlantic."

"Good. Then why don't we go out for a nice dinner," suggested Amanda. "I know I won't get to see a lot of you at IFF, what with our busy schedules."

"Sounds _jolly good_ , as we Brits say," Emily responded with a laugh.

"Great! I'll pick you up around 6 at your hotel."

"Now I'm really depressed," Francine lamented. "Work . . . ugh!"

"Cheer up, Francine. I'm sure it won't be as bad is you think." Amanda just smiled, knowing what was in store for the agent and all their close associates.

Hugs were given all around as the ladies set off on their separate ways a few minutes later.

Amanda and Dotty arrived home with just enough time for Dotty to change in preparation for her big date.

As she waved goodbye to her mother and Kurt, Amanda couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. While she had been apprehensive about the day with her three closest friends, she had to admit that it had been a great success. She was definitely relaxed. And she definitely owed Lee big time for his incredible luck. With the boys at their father's and her mother's parting "Don't wait up," perhaps she would have time to properly thank him after the celebration tonight. Time for me to head out to Emily's hotel she thought as she turned to go find her purse and the keys to the Wagoneer.

Emily was waiting for Amanda at the curb in front of her hotel.

"No sense in parking, dear," she commented as she climbed into the passenger seat and fastened her seatbelt. "Besides, I thought it might be best if we headed directly to dinner. You know how busy some of these restaurants can get in DC on a Saturday evening."

"Oh, Emily . . . I was hoping I could fill you in about this earlier today, but it always seemed that either Francine or Mother was around. We actually have reservations at Nedlinger's . . . and Lee and Francine will be there, too. Let me explain!"

As Amanda began to tell her about the PD2 scare and Amanda's plans for a surprise party in his honor, Emily just smiled. As they passed a small strip mall, she got a brilliant idea.

"Amanda dear, could we stop at the drug store right up here, please? I think I know just the thing to liven this party up."

"Alright," Amanda replied hesitantly. While she didn't know exactly what Emily was up to, she did know Emily.

Meanwhile at Nedlinger's, everyone but Effrom was getting just a little nervous. Just who was supposed to be meeting with Beaman and what was the information they were carrying?

Lee ran his fingers through his hair for the umpteenth time. While Ned had sent in a few baskets of pretzels and peanuts—just to keep up appearances—he was beginning to get hungry. And he was anxious to hear how Amanda's day at the spa had been. Francine had arrived a few minutes ago looking lovely and relaxed. He just hoped his bride-to-be had enjoyed the pampering.

At that moment an old wheezened lady walked in with a cane. Beaman's head shot up; he certainly wasn't expecting anyone else other than Mrs. King. Of course, everyone else assumed this was the contact. But something was definitely _off_.

The lady immediately walked over to Lee and poked him in the stomach with the cane.

"Just what do you think you are doing here, Sonny?" she managed to get out between strained breaths—ending in a huge coughing fit. The Russian accent was unmistakable.

Everyone was on high alert. Could the cane possibly conceal a weapon? Those that were armed tentatively reached toward their weapons.

Lee just stared at the lady. There was something vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

After another prod with the cane, Lee decided he needed to do something. But why was he being targeted? This was supposed to be Beaman's show. Hell . . . this meet was rapidly going into the toilet.

"Ma'am, I think you're looking for Mr. Beaman. He's right over there." Lee pointed to a startled Effrom.

"No, I do not think so," said the lady. "I was told to look for _agent_ "—she emphasized the word—"who recently broke in to Soviet Embassy. A _gent_ who was responsible for your country getting antidote to PD2."

The more the woman talked, the more suspicious Lee became. Damn it, he knew that voice! Now if he could only place it! Best to play innocent, he thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ma'am. Again, I think you probably need to talk to Mr. Beaman." Effrom was now shaking his head violently; he certainly didn't know what was up, as Mrs. King had assured him that this was strictly a setup for a party, not an actual meet.

"I think not," she said as she used her cane to lift Lee's chin up so that his eyes were looking out the entrance door and right into the eyes of his fiancée . . . who had a huge smile on her face as she mouthed "GOTTCHA."

It was then that the voice clicked in Lee's head. He grinned at Amanda, then reached out and gave the old lady a big bear hug—much to the shock of everyone else. "Emily . . . what a pleasant surprise!"

A collective sigh of relief could be heard in the room, and all secreted weapons were quickly forgotten.

Francine had quickly spotted Amanda and pulled her to the side as everyone else greeted Emily with handshakes and hugs. "What's going on? We're expecting a meet. You and Emily are going to blow our chances of getting intel!"

"Francine, this was all a set-up," she whispered. "Lee wanted to host a little _thank you_ party for everyone that helped him beat the PD2. Emily just happened to be here; it was her idea to come in disguised as a Russian . . . thought it might get the party started a little." She quickly winked at Lee as he walked up behind Francine.

"That's right, Desmond. Now that everyone's here, let's get this party started," Lee bellowed as he picked up on Amanda's story change.

As Beaman had already gone to inform Ned that the party was, indeed, ready to start, Amanda called for everyone's attention.

"Sorry about the false meet, but we just couldn't think of a better way to get everyone here. Lee would like to thank each and every one of you for your help in the past week. Without it . . . "

"Without it, I wouldn't be here," Lee took over just as Ned and one of his waiters entered with pitchers of beer and platters of wings, nachos, guacamole, and other assorted goodies.

"I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate all the help and support." He started to actually blush.

"That's why he made sure I was here," chuckled Amanda. "You all know I can go into a full ramble at the drop of a hat. But seriously . . . without each and every one of you, he wouldn't be here to celebrate tonight . . . to celebrate life and all its little—and big—moments. This is a crazy business, and people usually don't form serious, lasting friendships. But this group is just a little different . . . just a little bit special . . . just a little bit like family."

By this time, everyone had a glass of beer in hand.

"To family . . . and to watching each other's backs," toasted Billy.

"To the good guys succeeding," added Leatherneck.

"And to Lee . . . We may have thought he was crazy for breaking into the Russian Embassy, but we were just as crazy to help . . . and we would do it all over again," concluded Francine.

"Hear, hear," chorused everyone as they raised their glasses and drank to the success of their life-saving mission.

"Lee, my boy, these wings look absolutely sinful," TP commented as he eyed the trays of food.

"Well then, why doesn't everybody dig in," Lee quickly suggested.

And everyone did just that. Food trays and beer pitchers were refilled as quickly as they were emptied, and this particular group of very good friends chatted the night away. Many stories were shared and, Amanda was certain, embellished—especially as the night wore on. Everyone present was a member of the intelligence community, so tongues were loose. It was indeed an evening for celebration and congratulations.

Amanda couldn't help but sigh as she looked out over the group that had assembled. They were family . . . Lee's closest, in fact. Well, that was about to change, even if no one else knew it. But family was more than blood or marriage. These people truly loved one another, even if the word _love_ scared many of them.

"What are you thinking about there, soon-to-be Mrs. Stetson," Lee whispered in her ear, startling her.

"You really are the consummate spy . . . you can sneak up on anyone," she responded with a grin. "I was just thinking about family," she spread her arms to indicate the entire room. "You know, you really have a wonderful one here."

"No, _WE_ have a wonderful one. You're as much a part of this as anyone, you know. And after next Friday . . . "

"You're going to have a mother-in-law and two stepsons."

"And you're going to have an uncle-in-law. I think I'm getting the better end of this deal, you know," Lee chuckled.

"Well, it's nice to see you two smile again," said Billy as he came up and placed a hand on Amanda's arm.

"It's nice to have something to smile about, Sir," she responded enthusiastically.

"Sure is," Lee winked at Amanda.

"I saw that, Stetson," Billy chided, then smiled at them both. Leaning in, he quietly added, "You know your relationship, whatever it is, has my blessing, don't you?"

"We do," Amanda said as she gently kissed Billy's cheek. "And thank you—for everything."

"You're more than welcome. And now I think I had better head for home before Jeannie calls out the cavalry. See you both Monday morning," he said with a wave.

Billy's departure started a mass exodus, as everyone decided it was time for them to head for their respective homes. Francine offered to give Emily a ride back to her hotel, as it was on her way. They departed with promises to have lunch on Monday—just the four of them—before Emily had to head back across the pond.

"Well, I guess it's just the two of us," Lee stated as he looked around the room at the remnants of the party.

"Yeah . . . and am I ever glad that I'm not the one that has to clean up this mess," Amanda chuckled.

"I vote that we move this party-for-two to my apartment, what do you say? I think I need to properly thank you for this little soiree."

"I definitely agree with that vote. And I need to properly thank you for our wonderful day at the spa. By the way, Buster, I got a peek at the register, and I know there was no radio contest."

"Busted." Lee shook his head. "I've trained you too well."

As they walked out of Nedlinger's hand in hand, Lee finally thought to ask . . . "So how _was_ your day at LE SPA, anyway?"

"Incredible." She had already decided he was due for some payback for his little radio contest scheme, so she couldn't resist a little teasing. "Although I think you should be prepared for some rather pointed questions from Francine and Emily at lunch on Monday. Seems they've been comparing notes on the two of us. Once Mother added her two cents, I'm afraid things might have gotten slightly out of hand. I managed to deflect things, but I'm positive they'll be out to get you—especially since they have till then to prepare the questions for your interrogation."

Lee just groaned, then drew Amanda in and kissed her on the nose. "We'll worry about that Monday. Right now I just want to get you back to my apartment for a little _dessert._ "

"My thoughts exactly," she said as she turned and walked to her car, turning and blowing him a kiss before getting in behind the wheel.

You are one lucky guy, Stetson . . . one lucky guy, he said to himself as he started the 'Vette's engine and pulled out into traffic—headed for the apartment and a special rendezvous with his lovely fiancée.


End file.
